


Dear Connor

by exhalence



Category: Jonnor - Fandom, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College, Alternate Universe - High School, Based on Dear John, BoyxBoy, Drama, Gay, Long-Distance Relationship, Love, M/M, Senior year, Summer Vacation, Young Love, the fosters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3515084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exhalence/pseuds/exhalence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in an alternate universe, it's the summer before Jude's senior year in high school. One day on the beach, Jude encounters Connor who recovers his backpack when it falls into the ocean. As the two get to know each other better, they eventually fall in love. However, Connor reveals to Jude that he must leave California. After Connor heads home to Boston, the two stay in touch writing letters to one another. But can they keep up their long distance relationship?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **This is set in an alternate universe, so everything is mainly different about them, their background, age, family, etc. So if you would like to read a fan fiction where they stay the same, then this isn't where you should be. If you're into this type of creative things, then read on. :)  
> They are meant to be in senior year of high school here, so they are 17-18.**

"My backpack!" I exclaimed, watching it fall into the ocean. 

_How could I have been so clumsy?_

Before I could dive in myself, a guy nearby jumped in first.

He came up quickly with my backpack, and I rushed down to the shore to see him.

"Thank you!" 

"It's no problem."

As I looked up to meet eyes with him, his eyes met mine. I sheepishly smiled as he grinned at me. His hair was dirty blonde and wet from the ocean. I couldn't stop staring at him. He didn't quite stop either. We kept on walking with each other, and our eyes stayed locked.

"Oh, I'm Jude by the way." I held out my hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Connor." He smiled as he shook my hand firmly.

I immediately got butterflies feeling the warmth of his hand on mine. Did I really just develop a crush on a guy in about 4 minutes?

"So, what brings you to California?" I asked Connor, looking around the beach.

"Summer break, you?" He replied.

"Same, I'm about to be in my senior year of high school. Gotta relax before all the stress comes piling up." I chuckled.

"What a coincidence, that's my situation too!" He laughed along.

We stopped at the snack shack on the beach that was near the parking lot.

"I'll pay for our food?" Connor offered.

"Um- I can if you want." I hesitated.

"It's alright, I'll do it."

"Thank you. I'll just have the nachos and a sweetened ice tea."

I could feel my cheeks turn red as he gave me a thumbs up and walked up to the clerk.

He was so kind, I wondered if he was always like this. His voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Let's sit over there." He pointed over to the tables near the volleyball net.

As we plopped down, we began to talk more.

"So is your family with you?" Connor asked, taking a bite of his crispy chicken sandwich.

"Yeah, but I'm spending the summer with my older cousin."

"That's nice, does he have a beach house or something?"

I gave a hefty chuckle, "No, is that because we're in California?"

"Yeah, that's why. Sorry, I'm not a 'californian'." He snickered.

"Where are you from then?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I'm from Boston. I'm just visiting here with my dad."

We continued talking for what seemed like forever. I knew it was a pretty long time when the sky started to turn dark blue.

"Oh, I better get going..." I realized how late it was starting to get as I took a glance at the sky.

"I didn't even realize it was turning to night. It was really nice talking to you, Jude."

He gave the same warm smile that made my heart beat faster than a cheetah's running speed. Before I could fully stand up from my seat, Connor pulled me down with his hand.

"W-woah!" I exclaimed, nearly falling down.

"Oh gosh, sorry. I didn't mean to pull you that hard." He apologized, laughing a little.

"It's fine, I'm alright. What is it though?"

"Can I have your number? It'd be really fun to hang out again." He held out his phone, showing the option of a new contact.

I happily accepted, and quickly typed my information.

"Text you later!"He shouted as I began walking away.

 

 

 

 

-

Later that night.

My mind was racing. I couldn't wait for his text. It was unbearable. I paced back and forth across the living room. I kept refreshing my notifications. I tried distracting myself. I turned my volume all the way up to hear the alert. I felt a bit childish for getting overworked about a simple text. As I was making dinner for myself, I heard the "tweet" of my phone. I quickly set the microwave timer for 3:30 for my 2 hot pockets, and dashed over to the coffee table in the living room.

"Hey it's Connor. Is this Jude? :)" I screamed inside, and quickly texted back.

"Yeah it is. Hey. :)"

"It was really fun hanging out. I heard from some other people that there's a carnival tomorrow. If you're not busy, do you wanna go with me?"

"I'd enjoy that. Who else?"

"Just you and me. If you don't mind lol."

I held my breath. Just him and I? At the carnival? Is he asking me out on a date? Or, probably just as friends... It's only the first day we met, I don't know where to set my hopes up.

"You there? I can invite some more people if it feels awkward for you."

"No, no it's cool. I'm ok with just me and you tomorrow. :)"

"Alright then. Well I'm gonna go to sleep. See you tomorrow. I'll text you around 10 so we can meet up."

"Okay. Sounds good. Good night, Connor."

"Night Jude. Can't wait for tomorrow. :)"

It took me about 30 minutes to fall asleep. I dozed off with a huge smile on my face, daydreaming about tomorrow.


	2. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here's part 2. their first date :)!!

Before I knew it, the sun was rising. I grabbed my phone to see it was only 8:30 AM. I head downstairs to see my cousin, Jose was already eating his breakfast. 

"Why are you up so early?" He asked. I scratched my head trying to think of a way to say my plans to avoid his teasing.

"Well- you see, I'm going to the carnival. With a friend. A guy. And some girls. Y-yeah." I stuttered, scurrying to the pantry to grab some cereal.

"That's a very specific answer, Jude..." Jose chuckled.

"Well yeah. But you shouldn't even bother, I'm seventeen now."

"Alright then, I'll back off whatever 'plans' you have." He sarcastically mocked. I rolled my eyes as I put my bagel in the toaster.

I've grown up with Jose my whole life. He was a father figure to me, since I had two mothers. I've always spent the summer, spring, and winter break with Jose. I wouldn't even consider Jose my cousin, our relationship is closer to being brothers.

"Hey, you just got a tex-,"

"GIVE ME MY PHONE!" I exclaimed, snatching my phone from him.

"What the hell man? Is that your crush or something?" Jose teased.

I turned away in a huff, feeling my cheeks get hot and turn piglet pink.

"N-no. It's just a friend. I met him yesterday at the beach. His name's Connor." I smiled at the sound of his name. Reading his text, a part of me screamed inside again. 

"Hey. Can't wait for today. Let's meet up at 10:30 at the beach. I'll call you later :)"

"Hi and ok. Looking forward to it!"

Before I could say something else to Jose, when I turned around he was already heading upstairs.

"Remember to lock the door before you leave, I'm gonna go sleep some more!" Jose called out before he shut his door.

After finishing breakfast, I ran upstairs to get ready for the carnival. I took out a fresh new pair of boxers, socks, my new half sleeve flannel, and black pants. 

In the shower, I couldn't help but think and think. I lost count of how many times I washed my hair just by overthinking today. I felt like I was overreacting over something so simple. It's only been a day since we met, and I'm freaking out like a fourteen year old girl.

Right after my shower, my phone rang. It was Connor. I quickly dried my hair with a towel and slid my screen to answer.

"Hey!" Connor greeted. I could tell he was smiling.

"Hi, sorry I'm just getting ready." 

"No it's fine, I just wanted to check. I'm getting ready too. I guess I'll text you before I leave."

"Sounds good. See you later."

"You too."

After we hung up, I sped up my pace. I quickly dried my hair and put my clothes on. I made sure to put deodorant, my expensive good smelling cologne that I bought myself last Christmas, and popped a piece of mint gum in my mouth and the rest of the pack was in my pocket.

A few minutes later, my phone vibrated.

"Leaving now. See you there."

"Me too. Ok."

~

As I approached the parking lot of the beach, I saw Connor already waving to me. I waved back, speed walking towards him. 

His smile made my heart go into knots. He was wearing a thin white sweater with the sleeves rolled up, brown cargo shorts, sneakers, and his hair looked even better when it wasn't wet from the ocean. 

I nearly tripped over myself staring at him as I kept on walking.

"Hey, you ready? I'll drive."

"Yeah, I am. It'll be fun." I replied, grinning. More butterflies flew into my stomach as he opened the car door for me.

I felt nervous as we sat by each other in the car. I didn't know what to say, and he wasn't that talkative either. He was probably focusing on the road, I suppose. He was a very cautious and safe person. Before he started the car, he made sure I put my seatbelt on. He ignored his phone even when it got alerts, made sure to stop right at the red light, switched lanes safely, and kept his eyes on the road and both hands on the wheel. I sighed inside, gazing at his handsome, content self as he drove us to the carnival. It was only the second day of us talking, and I couldn't believe I was letting myself fall so easily. 

~

"We're here!" Connor unbuckled his seatbelt and leaped out of the car.

I followed his lead and hopper out of the car. The carnival was huge. Bigger than I last remembered it. A huge sign on the entrance gates read, "WELCOME TO THE SUMMER CARNIVAL. ALL AGES WELCOME. TICKET PER PERSON IS 2 DOLLARS."

"I'll pay for your ticke-,"

"I got it. Don't worry." I interrupted Connor, taking out my wallet.

"Oh, thanks. I'll pay for the food then." 

After we paid for our tickets and entered the carnival, it was energetic and cheerful. There were kids and teenagers everywhere. Many were holding balloons, cotton candy, stuffed animals, tickets, goldfish in plastic bags, and I also realized many of the teenagers were holding hands. I blushed at the thought of Connor and I intertwining hands. 

There were carnival game stands everywhere, prize tents, a big ferris wheel, popcorn, cotton candy, and snow cone machines.

"Wanna play a game first?" his voice interrupted my thoughts.

"Sure, your choice. I don't really mind." 

Connor picked the carnival game of knocking down the 3 blocks with only 3 beanbags.

"I almost had it!" I groaned.

I had only knocked down 2, while Connor knocked down all 3 of them in less than a minute.

"Pick your prize!" The worker shouted.

"What's your favorite animal, Jude?" Connor asked giving a sly smile. 

"Um, I don't know..." I shrugged.

"I'll have that light brown stuffed puppy over there, sir." 

"Here you go." Connor handed the stuffed animal to me with a huge smile on his face.

My eyes lit up and the butterflies in my stomach were fluttering. I just knew I turned bright red.

"T-thanks. You didn't have to. I'm gonna win you something now. I suck at games though, so be patient." I chuckled.

"You don't have to. Having fun with you here is enough for me. I could use a churro though." He laughed, patting my shoulder.

I felt my heart warm up at the sound of his laugh and the feel of his hand on my shoulder.

As we walked through the carnival, we played most of the games. Although, he won more times than me. The times I won was where he helped me or let me win. When we got our churros, we had a competition of who could finish theirs first. Again, he won. As it was getting darker, we decided to end our day at the carnival on the ferris wheel. 

The night sky looked beautiful, and luckily it was a full moon. Below us there were still a cheerful crowd of people enjoying themselves at the carnival. 

"Would you look at that? It's a full moon." I blurted, pointing at the sky.

"It is. Hey, you know what?"

"What?" 

"It doesn't matter where you are in the world, the moon is never bigger than your thumb." Connor put his thumb up to the moon, and closed one eye.

I followed his lead, "Yeah, you're right." 

~

The day went by so fast, before I knew it he was dropping me off at Jose's house. 

"It was a really fun day, thanks for everything." 

"I thought it was great too. No problem. Thanks to you as well, you made it fun." Connor smiled, patting my shoulder again.

Before I could say something else, his phone rang. The screen read: "Lauren"

"Hello?" The smile on his face disappeared.

"Yeah, I know. Sorry. You didn't really keep your promise either. This is how I felt." 

I stayed awkwardly in the passenger seat, contemplating if I should get out or not. I wanted to say a proper goodnight.

After he hung up and sighed, I asked in a comforting tone, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just.. problems with this girlfriend of mine. It's confusing. She's confusing. I don't even know if I want to be with her any longer."

I stayed silent, trying to take in what he just said. Girlfriend? 

"Sorry, you probably didn't want that much information." He laughed, trying to rub the awkwardness off.

"It's totally fine. If you need anyone to talk to, I'll be there." I replied, trying not to show my shock.

"Yeah, you know I feel like we've just clicked. I'm pretty sure we were destined to be friends." He playfully elbowed me, with the same smile that could light up a town.

"Well, I'm going to go now. Goodnight, Connor." I opened the car door and began to step out.

"See you tomorrow?" 

"If I'm not busy." I lied. Of course I wasn't going to be busy.

"Alright, night Jude."

He watched me till I opened my door. After I waved goodbye to him through the window beside my door, he drove off. 

I sighed, feeling my heart grow a bit heavy. It was only the second day, but we already 'clicked' like he said. Connor has a girlfriend though. I wondered if I should keep talking to him. I didn't want to get my hopes up for a possible relationship in the future with someone that was already taken. Why get hurt in the end when you can prevent that now? But, I wanted to be friends. Or did I? I slapped myself in the face. I have to stop overthinking. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> let me know what you thought! please leave a comment or kudos if you can. I hope to post chapter 3 when I get some feedback. :)

**Author's Note:**

> **let me know what you think so far. sorry if there's any mistakes or it isn't amazing yet. I have a busy week of school and I have a bit of writer's block at the moment. :) Yes, this is based off Dear John but with a kind of different plot. I'll post their "date" chapter soon :) I want to know your guy's feedback first. WOO JONNOR!


End file.
